tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Angeli
| aliases = | series = Being Human | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = Sally Malik (ex-fiancée) | status = | born = 1986 | died = 2012 | 1st appearance = "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1)" | final appearance = "Partial Eclipse of the Heart" | actor = Gianpaolo Venuta }} Danny Angeli is a recurring supporting character featured in the North American adaptation of the BBC television series Being Human. Played by actor Gianpaolo Venuta, he was introduced in the series' pilot episode, "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1)". Biography Danny Angeli was a young man from Boston, Massachusetts, who was once engaged to a woman named Sally Malik. On the surface, Danny was a kind and considerate person, but possessed a short temper and was prone to fits of violence. One evening, Danny and Sally fought with one another over the matter of Sally's misplaced engagement ring. He grabbed her and shook her, knocking her backwards until she fell down the staircase of their home. She struck the back of her head on the landing and the impact killed her instantly. Danny was overwhelmed with guilt, but in some part of his subconscious, he deflected the blame back onto Sally and resented her even after she was dead. Danny moved out of the house and took up residence in a nearby home. In the months that followed, Danny grew close to Sally's best friend, a woman named Bridget. The two consoled one another over their equal loss, but eventually, this evolved into a romantic relationship between the two. In early 2011, Danny leased the house he shared with Sally to two men, Aidan Waite and Josh Levinson. He was unaware that Aidan was a vampire and that Josh was a werewolf. Moreover, Sally Malik's spirit lived on as a ghost trapped inside the house where she died. Danny continued to serve as landlord of the building, and frequently stopped by to affect repairs. Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) Initially, she maintained little memory of her own death and it wasn't until eight or nine months later that she realized that Danny was responsible for killing her. At first, Danny was unaware that Sally's spirit was not at peace, but over the course of several weeks, he began to notice evidence of her presence. Sally had her engagement ring materialize inside his living room while simultaneously turning the room into shambles. Being Human: The End of the World as We Knew It Danny threw the ring into the river, but it mystically reappeared inside Sally's room. Sally tried to warn Bridget away from Danny and even succeeded in communicating to her that Danny had killed her. Bridget asked Danny about this, and even though he confessed to being responsible for Sally's death, he convinced her that it was just a tragic accident, concealing the fact that he was actually glad she was dead. Enraged by this, Sally continued to haunt Danny, using poltergeist effects to blow up light bulbs and overturn furniture. Danny came to understand that Sally's spirit was visiting him, but he put up a bold front, shouting to the air that he was not afraid of her for she was dead, while he was still very much alive. Being Human: It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong After several repeated instances of this, Danny grew fed up. He hired an exorcist to go to their old home and cleanse the building of Sally's ghost. Sally proved too strong for the exorcist however and was able to avoid being spectrally evicted by taking temporary possession of the woman's body. Being Human: Going Dutch Enough evidence mounted up implicating Danny Angeli for the murder of Sally Malik and he was taken to prison. Being Human: You're the One That I Haunt While serving time, Danny was murdered by another prisoner and his spirit became a ghost. He returned to plague Sally anew, this time as a stronger revenge-driven spirit. Ultimately, it was the Reaper Scott who put a stop to Danny's spectral form by shredding him, sending him to Limbo. Being Human: Partial Eclipse of the Heart Notes & Trivia * * Danny's counterpart in the BBC series of Being Human is Owen Norayen played by Gregg Chillin. Related categories * Danny Angeli images * Danny Angeli appearances Appearances * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) * Being Human: Some Thing to Watch Over Me * Being Human: Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human) * Being Human: The End of the World as We Knew It * Being Human: It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong * Being Human: I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You * Being Human: Going Dutch * Being Human: You're the One That I Haunt * Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You * Being Human: The Ties That Blind * Being Human: When I Think About You I Shred Myself * Being Human: Partial Eclipse of the Heart See also External links References ---- Category:Landlords Category:1986/Character births Category:2012/Character deaths Category:Supporting characters